Cheese crackers & Licorice
by emerald'lin
Summary: I really suck at summaries so all I can say is...cheese crackers, licorice, twister and a odd confession from Jade. Enjoy it. Rated T. It's Femmslash and it is a Jori fic. Girl/Girl.


A/N: first time writing a Jori fic, so it's still very new to me and it's a challenge my friend gave me. I hope it's good enough for you to read and please enjoy. As for my other CSI fics, I'll finish them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. But I do love them a lot.

Beck's POV

Today is a really boring day at Hollywood Arts and I actually wish it's monday already. Me and my friends are sitting around the lunch table talking about what we're going to do this weekend. Jade doesn't like Tori and Tori is just too nice to her and Jade doesn't like me being friends with Tori.

I actually wonder why Jade doesn't like Tori so much, Tori is such a sweet and nice girl. Maybe it's what I think it is.

What am I suppose to do, just ignore the fact that my girlfriend dislikes my friend? I can't ignore it. They're both to important for me. ''So Tori, what are you up to this weekend?" I ask my friend with a smile. "Well I'm going to be home alone for the whole weekend and I thought about having a party tomorrow night and then I thought well I'm not really in the mood for a party." She replied with a smile giving a quick glance at Jade.

One thought ran through my mind when Tori said she'll be home alone and I knew it was a bad idea yet still a very good idea. "I think Jade must keep you company this weekend." I say and give a huge grin to all the shocked faces of my friends including Jade and Tori. Well except for Cat, she just smiled at me. They must think I'm crazy and I think I am but they have to bond. Things have been lacking in the romance department with Jade lately. It's as if there is no spark between us anymore, maybe a sleep over at Tori would do her some good.

"So it's settled then? Jade you're going to sleep over at Tori and you girls are going to bond." I say with the most serious face I could. And both of them are ready to say something. "No, do it for me please? Tori as my friend and Jade you're my girlfriend. I don't like it if you are up in each others throats all the time. Plus I'm going away this weekend with my dad." I interrupt their almost whine. Things between me and Jade changed and I have a feeling that it has something to do with Tori. Jade is different when Tori is around us, she's different when I mention Tori to her and I think I know what it is. They're attracted to each other but too scared to admit it to themselves or anyone else. I just want Jade to be happy and if it meant being with Tori would make her happy then that is what I want for her. I fell out of love with Jade a long time ago, we're just together because it's comfortable. Every time I ask her if she loves me she says of course she does then I know she meant it as friends.

Jade's POV

I can't believe Beck just did that! How am I suppose to survive a weekend with Vega if I can't even stand to be around her for a day? She makes me crazy when she's around me. You know what? Beck won't even know if I didn't go, I mean he'll be away for the weekend with his dad. That'll work, I'll just stay away. I'm such a genius. Vega won't tell him because I'm sure she doesn't want me at her house for a whole weekend.

"Jade don't even think about not going to the sleep over." Beck said to me smiling. "But how did you know I was thinking that?" I ask him with a weird puzzled look on my face. "The way you tilt your head and smirk at your thoughts. Andre' can I ask you a favor man?" Beck said and looked over at Andre'. "Sure, what do you want me to do?" He asks Beck.

"I want you and Cat to make sure Jade is at Tori this whole weekend please." Beck said and looked at Cat and Andre'. "Sure thing man." Andre' replied. "I'd love to." Cat said in her cute cheery tone. I'm screwed, now there's no way of getting out of this. "Well don't I have a say in this? It's my house and my weekend." Tori said all upset about it. "You'll enjoy your weekend Tori." Andre' said to her. Cat gave me that look, the look that says you won't get away. You see if Cat's involved she'll even drop me off at Tori tonight just to make sure I'm there.

I don't hate Vega, actually the total opposite of it. I like Tori, I even think I'm falling for her. I can't fall for Tori I'm suppose to hate her not love her. Ugggh what am I going to do? I look over at my boyfriend talking to Robbie, Andre' and Cat. If he only knew why I can't sleep over at Vega's house. When I'm around her thoughts of me pushing her up against a wall or door and having my way with her run through my mind. I really can't control my thoughts so it's even more difficult to control my actions. I won't be held responsible of my actions this weekend. Well seeing that I can't do anything about it might aswell go and hope it won't be awkward or uncomfortable.

After the bell rang we stood up and continued our day. All I thinked about the rest of the day was Tori. That beautiful smile, gorgeous brown eyes and her nicely shaped behind. What's wrong with me? I have a lovely boyfriend I don't want to dump. I force myself to think about something else when I felt someone hug me from behind. I turned around and was face to face with the fiery red head I call my friend. "Hey Cat." I say smiling a little. This girl is always so smily happy. "Hey Jade, so did you say bye to Beck yet? I promised him in class that I'll take you to Tori's house after you packed." She says to me with a smile on her face the whole time. "No I haven't seen him since lunch." Just as I finished my sentence Beck stood behind me.

After saying bye to my boyfriend Cat dragged me to her car and we headed to my house. Just as I thought the ride home would be in silence Cat spoiled it for me. "We're going to stop at my house before we go to Tori okay?" She tells me. Is Cat also sleeping over there? I kind of hope she is and on the other hand I kinda only want it to be Tori and me. Why the hell can't I make up my mind! Do I want Tori or not? "Why are we stopping at your house first?" I ask her trying to fish if she'll be sleeping over too. "To get my Twister game. What's a sleepover without a game of Twister?" She asks me innocently as if there's nothing wrong about it. Well there is something wrong about it. Tori and I will be getting very close to each other. Now that I think about it that way, it's a great excuse. But it still doesn't answer my question about her also sleeping over there. "Are you also sleeping over?" I ask her hoping she'd say no. "No Jade, I'm not sleeping over there." She tells me. I'm so happy right now. Let's get this party started. I want Tori Vega.

Cat's POV

This is so great, finally a chance to see what this tension is between Jade and Tori. If I say tension I mean a lot of tension, you have to be in the same room with them to see that there is something between them but they're oblivious to it. I have a feeling that tonight and the rest of this weekend is where they're going to finally do something about their feelings for each other, if they don't I will show them. The game of twister? I think it's the first step to happiness for them.

After retrieving the game at my place we headed to Jade's house and I waited in the car for her. I think Beck knows about this tension between his girlfriend and his friend, it's as if he wants to see Jade happy again. Just after lunch today he came to me and opened his heart about his relationship with Jade. He loves her as a friend and wants her to be happy and if being with Tori makes her happy he will give her that. I know he cares deeply for both girls and he told me that.

When Jade climb back in my car with a huge pack of black and red licorice I couldn't help but giggle. Licorice is Tori's favorite candy and I wonder if Jade knew that. "What's with the candy Jadey?" I ask her as I start the car. "What's a sleep over without candy?" She asked me giving a rare smile. "It's not a sleep over then I guess." I tell her laughing at the fact that Jade actually got Tori's favorite candy without knowing it. The drive to Tori's house was in almost silence, only the radio was making noise. Time for the mental check list. Game of twister, check. Candy, check. Music, Tori would have that. The rest is up to them. I pull up in Tori's driveway and see Andre's car sitting there.

As we enter Tori's house I see some stuff on the kitchen counter. Nice, where did that stuff come from? On the counter was cheese and crackers, Jade's favorite snack. So Tori got Jade's favorite eat thing and Jade got Tori's favorite eat thing. It's fate I tell you. Next to the cheese and crackers is a bottle of sweet red wine, but a small bottle. I look at the bottle then I look at Andre' who gives me a nod and smiles. I guess he also knows that their is something between Jade and Tori.

"Okay girls, bye and enjoy the night." Andre' says and walk to the door smiling, I of course follow his lead. "Goodnight you two, enjoy it and I'll know if you run away Jade." I tell her giving a look that says I'm dead serious. She and Tori gave a weak smile. And the fun begins. I leave the house and walk up to Andre'. "They really oblivious to each others feelings don't you think?" He asked me smiling. So he also saw that there is something between them. Now the only ones that need to know about it is Tori and Jade.

Tori's POV

Wow...I really don't know what to do. Since I didn't have a say in this arrangement I just accepted it. I'm standing behind the island in the middle of the kitchen and living room staring at Jade. What else must I do? I can't help staring at her, she's so beautiful. "Vega! hello? You there?" I snap out of my trance at hearing her voice so close to me. As I look up she's just a few inches away from me and I can't help but blush. "What did you say?" I ask her looking everywhere but at her.

"I asked where can I change into my sleep wear?" She asked looking bored. "Oh uhm... My room is up the stairs to the right." I tell her indicating with my hand. Without a word she disappear upstairs, I look down at my outfit. Maybe I should change into my pajamas aswell. With that thought in mind I walk up the stairway and instead of turning right I turn left and walk to the bathroom. My heartbeat sped up at what I saw, Jade West standing in my bathroom with only her underwear on. I didn't know she'll be using the bathroom and I didn't know a whimper escaped out my mouth. We just stood there staring at each other. I was the first to react...I just ran to my room and slammed my door slipping down against it. How am I going to survive this weekend? The image of Jade in her underwear is burnt into my mind forever now. "Tori! I'm going to make snacks and I'll set up the twister game." I hear jade yell through my bedroom door. "Okay, but do we really have to play that game? Aren't we too old for that?" I ask her. I'm really not in a state to play that game right now...I'm flushed. "What else is there to do? And don't say watch dvds. Come on it'll be fun." She tells me as I hear her walk downstairs.

I wonder why Jade wants to play that game, it's so unlike her. But I really hope it will be fun. I stand up and get into my pajamas and make my way downstairs. As I enter the room my eyes fall upon Jade in short shorts and a tank top. And worst of all it was pink! Jade West wearing pink sleep wear. I started laughing out loud, this is really funny. My laughing came to an abrupt stop when I realized something. How am I suppose to play that game with Jade showing so much flesh! I suddenly feel my cheek burn and look at Jade. "Did you just slap me?" I ask her stunned.

"Yes I just slapped you. You were spacing out." She told me. "Yeah so? I'm aloud to do it!" I tell her looking her up and down and start laughing out loud again. "I love pink!" Jade yelled which stopped my laughing fit and I just smiled at her. "Let's play this game." I tell her moving to the snacks and nibbling waiting to start the game. "Okay so...are you going to start?" She asks me and I simply nod and move to the game mat. She spin the arrow and it lands on... "Left hand green." She tells me and I proceed to the green dot with my left hand. My turn to spin.

"Left foot yellow" I tell Jade and she puts her left foot on yellow. She spins the arrow again and it lands on... "Right foot blue." She tells me. I'm on my back in the air basically. I spin the arrow easiest way I can. "Right hand yellow." I tell her with a smile and she moves her right on the yellow dot, hovering just above me. We stare deep into each others eyes for a minute or two. "You're right Tori, this game is really boring." She tells me moving closer to me. "How so Jade?" I ask her not thinking how husky my voice must sound and she just smiles at me. "I have a better way to enjoy the night." She tells me her eyes a darker shade than before. This is really exciting me. "And what could that possibly be?" I question her smiling back. "This." Is all she says and lies down on me, our bodies flush against each other. "Tori?" Her voice is almost a whisper. "Yes Jade?" I ask her my voice just as soft. "I really want to kiss you right now." I hear her voice filled with want and I want her to kiss me. "Then kiss me 'cuz I sure as hell want to kiss you too." We smile at each other and move in, the moment our lips met was the moment I knew this is where I belong. This is who I belong with, no more denying it. "I love you Tori, always have." She tells me after we broke the passionate kiss. "I love you too Jade. No more denying it." I tell moving in for another breathtaking kiss.

The End

A/N: Well I know it sucks, but it would be real kind if you read and review, thank you. I'm still very new to this so I hope you like it. I didn't like though.


End file.
